


Next door

by Snaked_Lows



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaked_Lows/pseuds/Snaked_Lows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t even remember when he started liking Ruki. Maybe it was ever since he saw him for the first time years ago when he just moved into the apartment next to Ruki.</p><p>Main Pairing: Reita/Ruki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next door

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker!

Next door

The club was loud. Loud and dark. Too loud and too dark for Reita’s liking. As usual. But at least it wasn’t as questionable as the last one they went to together. Reita would never visit one of these clubs out of his own accord. Never. But it was a ‘date-night’ – which was what his best friend termed these nights as – and it was for some ‘fun’. At least it was fun for him and the others. Reita also did have fun. At least within the first few hours when they were only drinking and talking. Reita didn’t look the part, but he did like talking. Like talking with a beer in his hand, sitting on his couch at home. Not being in a loud club with too many drunken, and probably drugged, people. And Reita wouldn’t have chosen to be here had it not been for this totally drunk, and sometimes also drugged, person that was one of his closest friends. Since his best friend got into a stable relationship, he wasn’t that worried anymore about him. Within these two years of being attached, they’d only gotten kicked out a club once for inappropriate behaviour on the dance floor. No, Reita was at the sticky and loud club because of his other friend. The same friend who was also on the dance floor, dancing with some random guys, and being too drunk for Reita’s liking. As usual. It was normal for Ruki to get drunk as soon as possible, to dance with some guys he’d never seen before and to also often leave the club with one of them. And every time Reita was worried. So worried that he couldn’t sleep and waited all night for Ruki’s „I’m fine and on my way home“ messages, and the also for the reassuring sound of Ruki closing his front door some hours later. And every ‘date-night’ he asked Ruki if he should bring him home. Home where he was sure Ruki would be safe and not with one of them. Where he was sure Ruki would not wake up in a random hotel room with some guy he couldn’t even remember. Because everytime it broke Reita’s heart. 

He couldn’t even remember when he started liking Ruki. Maybe it was ever since he saw him for the first time years ago when he just moved into the apartment next to Ruki. He would never forget coming back from his local 100¥ store and seeing Ruki for the first time, who had just been leaving his apartment and was on his way to a club dressed in his tight black pants and nearly transparent shirt. It took Reita’s breath away. Ruki had snapped at him then asking why he was staring at him and Reita had been all embarrassed and just entered back into his apartment. It happened some hours later that a totally drunk Ruki tried to use his code on Reita’s front door. At first, Reita thought that someone was trying to break inside his apartment. But when he got into his hallway, he could hear Ruki’s voice shouting at his door for not opening. Seconds later when he opened his front door, Ruki looked confused and then shouted at him asking who the fuck he was and why the fuck was he in his apartment. Again, Reita was embarrassed. Mostly because even drunk Ruki just looked as breathtaking. When Ruki stopped shouting at him, Reita tried to explain that he lived just next door. His new neighbour just mumbled a ‘fuck not again’ and left. 

On the next day when Reita unpacked his last boxes, there was a knock on his door. Reita opened it, confused, because the only one who knew he lived here was his best friend. But Uruha was supposed to be at work. So when Reita slowly opened his door, he saw his neighbour, who was now looking a little bit embarrassed.  
‘I wanted to say sorry for yesterday night, or more like this morning. I was kinda drunk and yeah, I’m sorry. Also welcome, I think,’ Ruki told him and handed him two cans of beer.  
‘Oh, no problem and thank you! It’s my favorite. Do you want to come in?’ Reita asked and just hoped that his neighbour would agree.  
‘Yeah why not. Do you have some food? My fridge is empty,’ Ruki asked and entered inside.  
‘Ahm... just some leftovers from yesterday. But nothing special,’ Reita said, checking his own fridge after he’d left the new beer on his table.  
‘Anything is fine,’ Ruki told him and made himself home on the couch while he looked through the room. His gaze stopped at Reita’s DVD shelf.  
‘Nice DVD collection you have,’ he said.  
‘Really? My best friend always makes fun of me because of my bad taste in movies.’  
‘I nearly got the same ones.’  
‘Wanna watch one together?’  
‘Yeah why not. Don’t have plans today.’  
‘I’m Reita by the way.’  
‘Ruki.’

After that, they watched movies together at least once every week. It was conveniently perfect that Ruki was living next door. He could just knock on the door instead of texting or calling him. Ruki was always close. And Reita liked that.  
Ruki owned his own fashion store. That also explained Ruki’s sometimes a bit strange choice of clothing. At least to Reita they were strange. And it also explained why Ruki had so many clothes. Reita worked home as an IT employee. So he had his own office in a separate room. The first time he went to Ruki’s place, he noticed that the ground plan was the same, only mirrored. And when Ruki showed him around, he saw that Ruki used the room Reita used as his office as a closet. The whole room was filled with clothes. Clothes and shoes. So many shoes.  
Sometimes Ruki even got him clothes from his store. Mostly after Reita helped him home after Ruki had gotten all drunk again. Like as a ‘thank you’ gift. ‘Nothing special’ was what Ruki told him every time, but to Reita, those clothes were the most special things he owned. 

When he introduced Ruki to Uruha and his boyfriend, they also liked Ruki from the beginning. Especially Uruha, who got along with Ruki just fine. It was just a matter of time before they decided to all hang out together. And it was also the night Reita realized that he was totally in love with his friend next door. Because when he witnessed Ruki making out with some random guy, his heart stopped for a second and he felt like throwing up. It was the first night Reita didn’t sleep, not even an hour, in his new apartment until he could hear the sounds of Ruki getting home in the morning. The next time they went out together, Ruki went home with another guy again. Then it happened again. And again. In the beginning, Reita was just glad that Ruki never took those guys home to his apartment because of the thin walls. But after the fifth time, he was just scared and worried. So worried that he tried to get Ruki home before he could leave with someone. The first time he succeeded, his friend was so drunk that he couldn’t leave him alone. So he just slept at Ruki’s place. Ruki’s bed was big and comfortable and it wasn’t the first time he’d slept there. But it was the first time Ruki had been this close. So close that he could feel Ruki’s body heat. And a few minutes later, he also felt Ruki’s hand on his belly, and seconds later, at his crotch. Reita was so shocked that he couldn’t move. Only when he realized that Ruki truly conscious of his movements that Reita pushed the hand off of him.  
‘What... are you doing?’ he asked.  
‘What do you think? I’m trying to get you off. You don’t want me to?’ Ruki told him and Reita could still smell the alcohol.  
‘No... I can’t,’ Reita told him and this was the second time he’d seen Ruki look so embarrassed.  
‘I’m sorry... I just thought, you know... you were so nice so I just thought... Good night,’ was all Ruki said and they both never mentioned it again. Even though Reita could never forget the feeling of Ruki’s hands on him. Ruki still got really close whenever Reita crashed at his place after a night out at the club, but Ruki never touched him again, not even once. But even that was nearly too much for Reita. Because those few hours had really made Reita feel like Ruki solely belonged to him. Only to him and not half of the city. Sometimes he even asked himself why he still did this. Going out just to watch over Ruki, to make sure he was safe. Safe with him. But it was still better than not knowing where he was. Not knowing who he was with. That was the same thing he told Uruha whenever he asked him why Reita was doing this to himself. 

And Reita was doing it this evening again, sitting at the bar alone with his beer, watching Ruki dance with a new guy, and Uruha dance with Aoi.  
‘If I didn’t know you were one of his friends, I’d have assumed that you were a creepy stalker,’ the barkeeper told him, pointing to Ruki.  
‘I’m his neighbour. But also his friend. I’m really his friend!’ Reita made certain.  
‘What are you even doing here in a dance club if you’re not up to dancing?’ the barkeeper wanted to know.  
‘Making sure he gets home safe.’ Reita told him honestly.  
‘You should tell him.’  
‘Tell him what?’  
‘That you’re in love with him.’  
‘Oh no! That’s a bad idea, a really bad idea.’  
‘So you just want to suffer?’  
‘As long as he’s safe, I’m fine.’  
‘That’s bullshit. You will be not fine.’  
‘I know.’

After that, Reita learned that barkeeper’s name was Kai and that he owned the club, but he worked at the bar to experience his club first hand. Kai told him that owning his own club had always been his dream, since he and his late brother loved to party. He never thought that his club would become this popular, and he’d even named the club after his late brother. He also told him that he’d known Ruki since Ruki started patronizing his club some years ago. But he also told him that Ruki had been doing one night stands for many years now. Reita had never asked Ruki about that but he’d guessed it. And hearing it first hand from someone else still hurt him a lot. 

Reita had been sitting at the bar for about two hours before Ruki got to him, still pretty drunk and with his newest catch. Uruha and Aoi were already gone. Uruha had only smiled to him with a look of pity.  
‘I’m leaving, Rei. He wants to show me something great,’ Ruki giggled. Reita wanted to throw up.  
‘Are you sure you want to leave with him? I have a bad feeling about him,’ Reita told him honestly. And it was the true. Just the way the guy looked at Ruki was nearly too much for him. Reita could read it in his eyes. He wanted to use his friend. He wanted to use the friend he loved so damn much. And it made him sick.  
‘He’s great. Just look at him. Just his body promises a legendary night if you ask me,’ Ruki whispered and looked at his newest friend.  
‘Ru, I really think you shouldn’t...’ Reita tried desperately to dissuade him.  
‘You’re not my fucking mum, Reita. I can leave with whoever and whenever I want, okay? So please spare me your advice,’ Ruki was almost yelling at him. And then he just left. The last thing Reita could hear from them was the new guy asking Ruki who Reita was and Ruki’s reply: ‘just a friend’.  
‘You should leave him. For your own well-being,’ Kai told him and planted a new drink in front of him.  
‘I can’t. I can’t leave him,’ Reita said and sighed. 

Half an hour later, Reita was almost home when his phone rang. Ruki had his own personalized ringtone – the opening of their latest TV Show they’d watched. This was the first time Ruki had called him after leaving the club with someone. Reita had a bad feeling suddenly.  
‘Ruki? Everything okay?’ Reita asked immediately.  
‘Reita... please... Can you get me out of here? Please...’ Reita could hear that his friend was crying.  
‘Yes! Of course! Where are you? What happened? Did he hurt you?’ Now Reita was really scared. He’d never heard Ruki crying before. And he swore to god that he would kill this guy if he had hurt Ruki.  
‘He... he hit me. In the face. I locked myself in the bathroom. I’m at a love hotel. Near the club. It’s called Toxic. Please get me out of here, Rei... please.’ Ruki begged.  
‘I’m already on my way. Don’t worry! And don’t open the door until I’m there. And don’t hang up too!’ Reita told Ruki and got himself the next taxi he could find.  
During his fifteen minutes taxi drive, Ruki cried over the phone and told Reita how sorry he was. Reita would kill the guy if he was still there. And if not, he would find him.  
When he arrived he had to get himself a room, but went straight for Ruki’s one.  
‘I’m here, Ru! Is he still there?’ Reita asked him and knocked at the door.  
‘I think he left... I heard the sound of the front door opening just awhile ago. I’m... I’m coming out okay?’ Ruki said. Some seconds later, the door opened. Reita burst inside and hugged his friend.  
‘I’m so sorry... so sorry... you were right and I’m so sorry,’ Ruki cried and clung to him like a child.  
‘There is nothing you have to be sorry for. It wasn’t your fault,’ Reita tried to explain and looked at Ruki. He looked awful. He was only wearing a bathrobe from the hotel. His red eyes were swollen and already turning blue.  
‘I was so mean to you... I’m so sorry,’ Ruki told him.  
‘It’s okay! Let’s get out of here,’ Reita said and searched for Ruki’s clothes.  
On ride back home in the taxi, Ruki clung to him. Even the driver looked strangely at them. But Reita didn’t care. Ruki was safe and that was all that mattered to him.  
‘Can I stay at your place? Only if it’s okay. If not, it’s also fine,’ Ruki suddenly asked him in the elevator.  
‘I’m not leaving you alone anytime in the near future.’ Reita told him.  
While Ruki was taking a bath, Reita prepared some food for his friend. He knew that Ruki was always hungry after a night out at the club. And right know Ruki’s body crucially needed some energy.  
When Ruki came out of his bath, Reita looked at him, shocked. He could see marks on Ruki’s throat. Finger marks.  
‘Are those... from him?’ Reita asked and wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the answer.  
‘Yes... he choked me during... I wanted him to stop but he didn’t. So I fought him. That’s why he... hit me. I just grabbed my phone and... called you then,’ Ruki told him, suddenly looking so vulnerable.  
‘It’s not your fault Ru. You just made the wrong choice. But it’s not your fault,’ Reita said and hugged him.  
They sat down on Reitas couch. Ate and watched a new episode of their latest TV show. No one said anything. Reita just cleared the dishes away and got Ruki a mug of hot chocolate. Every time when Ruki had a bad day at work, Reita always made him hot chocolate.  
‘I think I have to skip our next night out since I’ve gotten this black eye,’ Ruki told him suddenly with forced laughter.  
‘Ru... I think you should stop this whole... one night stand thing. I mean, look what happened,’ Reita said, not sure if Ruki would freak out at his words or not.  
‘I know it’s dangerous. But it’s not like any other guys are lining up to be with me. These guys are the only ones who want me. It has always been like this and it will always be like this,’ Reita coudn’t believe what he just heard.  
‘That’s not true Ru. You’re worth so much more than you think. There should be a million guys lining up to be with you. Because you’re amazing. You really are,’ Reita told him. And it was the truth. At least for Reita.  
‘You’re so sweet, you know that? God, I wish you weren’t straight. I would do anything to make you mine. You’re perfect boyfriend material,’ Now Ruki was really laughing. And Reita was all confused.  
‘I’m not straight,’ he said and looked Ruki straight in his eyes.  
‘What? But... your latest girlfriend left you because she had to move for her job. That’s why you also had to move, right? Because you lived together. You told me that the first day I met you,’ Rukis said, furious.  
‘Yeah, but I’ve been in relationships with guys before. Before her, I was with a guy for two years until he left me. I even had a thing with Uruha when we were younger. I’m not straight,’ Reita tried to explain.  
‘But... that one night you didn’t want me to get you off. So... I’m just not your type?’ Now Ruki sounded sad again.  
‘What? No! I just couldn’t because you were drunk and I’m not like... those guys. I just couldn’t take advantage of you. And you’re my type. I’ve had a crush on you since I met you. I’m totally head over heels for you. I love you, Ruki.’ Reita said. He was never this nervous before. Mostly also because Ruki looked like he was tearing up again.  
‘I can’t believe this! You were always here. Next to me! How could I be so blind? After you told me about your ex girlfriend, I was so frustrated. Because you were so perfect. You are so perfect! I just...’ Ruki uttered until Reita cut him off with a kiss.  
‘I love you, Ru. Just the way you are, okay? You don’t need to change yourself to make me yours, because you already have, okay? The only thing is... the one night stands. I can’t take them anymore.’ This was also the truth. He was at his limit.  
‘I just got myself the perfect boyfriend. That’s all I need. You’re all I need.’

After that conversation, they entered into a relationship. And even though they lived next to each other, Ruki basically lived at his place. They watched TV shows together at Reita’s place, they cooked there and Ruki slept most of the time there too. The only exception was if he had to open up the store early the next day and Reita was working late that night. Ruki would sleep at his own place then. Reita’s place also changed after Ruki started coming over. Now, it was neat and clean. It wasn’t because of Ruki cleaning his place every time he stayed over or anything like that, but more of the fact that Reita tidied his place up a bit more now just to make sure Ruki was comfortable. And he knew that Ruki liked his home neat and always clean, so Reita tried his best to mimic that.  
But that wasn’t the only thing that’d changed for Reita. Suddenly he liked going to clubs. He still didn’t go to the dance floor and still remained at the bar, but now he enjoyed watching Ruki on the dance floor. He liked how Ruki would dance to the music and look at him sometimes as if he was only dancing for him. And when someone got too close to Ruki or tried to touch him, Ruki would point to Reita at the bar with a wide grin.  
‘Told you so,’ Kai said to him, on Ruki and Reita’s first night out at the club after the incident.  
‘Told me what?’ Reita wanted to know.  
‘That you should tell him how you feel,’ he said and grinned.  
‘Yeah, you were right,’ Reita admitted with a smile.  
‘You will be a good influence for him.’  
‘I will do my best.’

‘No one noticed that my eye is still a bit blue. My make up skills are way too good,’ Ruki said with a wide grin once they got home.  
‘You always look amazing. Even with a blue eye,’ Reita told him and opened his front door.  
‘You’re so cute. I love you, you know that right?’ Ruki said and beamed with such joy that it made Reita happy.  
‘Love you too,’ he answered and kissed his boyfriend after he got rid of his shoes.  
‘This was the best night out I ever had,’ Ruki told him and kissed him back.  
‘Really? It wasn’t too boring for you?’ Reita wanted to know.  
‘Why would it be boring for me? You were the one standing by the bar the whole night,’ Ruki sounded confused.  
‘I don’t know. You didn’t drunk much and you know... normally you would have your fun with some guys and this time... I don’t want you abstaining from something only because of me and...’ Reita suddenly lacked confidence to go on.  
‘So it would be okay to you if I made out with someone in front of you?’ Ruki asked, looking at Reita with big eyes.  
‘What? No! Of course not! I just want you to be happy. And I’m not like them, you know? I’m not one of those party animals. I’m just... me. And I don’t know if I can give you what they gave you. I’m ordinary,’ Reita confessed.  
‘Are you talking about sex? Is that why you haven’t tried anything with me yet?’ Ruki asked him and took his hand.  
‘Not only... but also,’ said Reita, embarrassed. He looked down.  
‘Hey, look at me for a moment! That’s bullshit, okay? You’re not ordinary, you’re perfect. You’re perfect boyfriend, or better, husband material, and I still can’t understand why you chose me but I’m still so happy about it. This night out was the best because I could just be myself. I didn’t have to try to be someone else to win the attention of other guys. I could just be me. I can always be myself when I’m with you. And about the sex. I’m totally fine with normal sex, okay? I was the one that mostly did everything because those guys wanted me to, anyway. So, normal is good for me, normal is really good,’ Ruki said truthfully.  
‘Really?’ Reita still wasn’t sure.  
‘Really. And if it’s okay for you, I would really like to sleep with you,’ Ruki mentioned.  
‘Yeah me too.’ Reita confessed and smiled.  
‘Now?’  
‘Now!’

They started kissing in the hallway as they got rid of their jackets and shoes. Reita pushed Ruki against the wall. Not really with a lot of force – just a bit. And Ruki loved it. It wasn’t like with all the other guys who just wanted to dominate him. With Reita, it was different. He was also dominant, but his entire body language, his every kiss and every touch, was asking Ruki for his consent. Ruki was sure Reita would stop whenever Ruki wanted to, just so as long as he said the word. When they finally reached Reita’s bedroom, Reita was only in his pants and Ruki was only wearing his longshirt. ‘God, even his legs are so beautiful,’ was all Reita thought.  
‘This feels so good. Kissing you, touching you, you touching me. It’d never felt this good before,’ Ruki confessed when they got onto the bed. He felt so at home. Here at Reita’s apartment. He alway felt home and welcome here.  
‘I like touching you. I could do this for hours and I probably will, too,’ Reita promised him, taking Ruki’s shirt off.  
‘God, you’re so beautiful. Can’t believe I really can you,’ Reita mumbled.  
‘If you take off your pants, you can touch me as long as you want,’ Ruki promised him with a smirk.  
After they were both naked, Reita covered them with his blanket.  
‘Do you have anything here?’ Ruki asked after Reita made himself comfortable between his legs and was kissing his neck again. Ruki loved when Reita did that.  
‘Got everything,’ Reita told him and got lube and condoms out from his bedside table.  
‘We don’t need those. I got myself tested and I trust you,’ Ruki said and pointed at the condoms.  
‘I know. And I also trust you. But I want you safe, so we will use them. I just want you to be safe,’ Reita told him honestly, slightly embarrassed.  
‘God, you’re so perfect, how can you even be real?’ Ruki asked him and hid his face under his arm.  
‘I just love you,’ Reita just said and started kissing him again. The kiss heated up really quick. Their hands were everywhere on each other. Ruki was so soft and his moans just sounded wonderful. And just knowing that he was the reason why Ruki reacted this way made Reita proud.  
‘Reita please,’ Ruki begged after some time. His body was shaking and Reita could feel the erection of his boyfriend clearly against his leg.  
‘Okay okay,’ he said and grabbed the bottle of lube. He bought it the day after they’d gotten together. And also new condoms. He just wanted to be prepared.  
Ruki made himself more comfortable, while Reita wet his fingers.  
‘You’re sure?’ he asked Ruki one last time before he inserted the first finger. The last time he slept with a guy was years ago. But this was like riding a bicycle. You never really forgot how to do it. And as Ruki started to moan in answer, Reita was sure he was doing it right.  
He was also sure he would never forget what kind of erotic face and sound Ruki was making. It was the first time that he was glad he’d gotten the last apartment on the floor and that Ruki was his only neighbour. Because Ruki was so loud. And he loved it.  
When he got up to three fingers, Ruki was a moaning mess. His legs twitched uncontrollably everytime Reita hit a spot deep inside of him.  
‘Rei... Rei do it! Please just do it,’ Ruki begged, his hand searching for Reita’s.  
‘Just a bit more. I don’t want to hurt you,’ Reita explained and kissed him.  
‘I don’t care if it’s hurts. I’m okay with pain,’ Ruki said.  
‘No you’re not. You hate pain. Am I right?’ Reita asked and stopped with his movements.  
‘I... I just thought...’ Ruki was visibly confused. And it nearly broke Reita’s heart. What had happened in Ruki’s life that it became normal for him to offer himself like he was worth nothing? When did he stop focusing on his own desires? And when did he start allowing others to use him as they pleased?  
‘You don’t have to force yourself to be anything else when you’re with me. Just be yourself. I love you. The real you,’ Reita explained to him.  
‘Okay... I love you so much. So damn much,’ Ruki said and teared up.  
Reita prepared Ruki as long as he could until he was sure he wouldn’t hurt him. And still he pushed himself inside as slow as it was possible to do so into his boyfriend. But it felt amazing. Reita just needed some time to get used to the intense feeling. He also had some one night stands. But nothing was better than having sex with feelings. This wasn’t just sex, this was love making.  
Their rhythm was slow but deep. They took their time. Every time Reita felt that he was close he went slower, because he wanted this to last as long as possible. Ruki scratched his back everytime he hit his spot. And he was even louder than before. Especially when he got close.  
‘Reita please... I can’t take it any longer. I’m done... please,’ Ruki confessed and looked to him with a pleading face. Some minutes later, they both came.  
Reita buried Ruki with his body because he was also done. He nearly forgot how exhausting good sex could be. Only after a few minutes was he able to roll himself off from Ruki to get rid of the condom.  
‘Ru? Are you okay?’ he asked, worried.  
‘I’m fine... I’m just worn out,’ Ruki said and smiled. His hair stuck to his head but he still looked breathtaking to Reita.  
‘Okay, I’m glad’ Reita told him and hugged him close.  
‘This was... so different,’ Ruki mumbled sleepily.  
‘In a good or... bad way?’ Reita asked, unsure.  
‘In a fantastic way. I can’t remember the last time someone treated me so gently. I think I’ve never felt this good during sex. Thank you,’ Ruki said quietly.  
‘This should go without saying. You’re worth so much more. I would do everything to make you happy,’ Reita told him truthfully.  
‘I love you so much. And I will never let you go. Maybe I should marry you,’ Ruki joked half-heartedly.  
‘Ask me again in a few years,’ Reita said and kissed him.

And Ruki did.


End file.
